The Paper Snowflakes
by dream18writer
Summary: Sometime after the video "Snowdrop" made my SFS animations, Luna begins to wish she was able to see Snowdrop one last time. With the help from two Ponies who might be able to help her will she be able too? (I have got to get better with summaries but this is the best I could think of.) (Please review)
**Author's note:** _OK after watching the season 5 finale I got this idea sometime later. It has Snowdrop again and again I say Snowdrop is not my character. All credit for her goes to SFS animation. Again I say Snowdrop not my character. Either way I hope you like this and sorry if some of the details are a little out there._

 **End of Author's note**

* * *

It has been many moons since Luna and Celestia had to release the last snowflake created my Luna's dear friend Snowdrop and the sadness still lingered. How Luna wished to have kept that little piece of snow even for one more year. She wished to look at it again and remember the great memories it held. However she knew that even though she could not look at the snowflake anymore she still held the memories it had.

She would lay awake at night thinking of all the times but as hard as she tried she still remembered the bad times too. The main memory was when Luna became Nightmare moon. She doesn't remember much and most of it was what she heard from Princess Celestia.

She remembers arguing with her sister that night on how ever pony ignored her night but loved her day. She remembered yelling at the top of her lungs to the point little Snowdrop, who was visiting, woke up and went to her.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Snowdrop asked. Luna remembered the worry in her voice.

"Go back to bed!" Luna yelled. Snowdrop was scared now and began to shake. Luna instantly felt very guilty and calmed down bit. "Snowdrop I am so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I am just a little tired. Please go back to bed." Snowdrop listened and left but she did not go to bed. She worried about her friend and wanted to know if she was alright. So instead of going to bed she stood outside the door and listened.

Soon after Luna and Celestia began to argue again. Luna hated how every pony did not like her night but Celestia would remind her of Snowdrop. Luna would say she was happy she liked the night but felt she was not enough. Luna wanted everypony to love her night like they loved her sisters day. Luna would try to convince her that every pony liked her night too but just in a different way. Luna did not believe her though. This continued on for awhile and it did not show any sign of coming to an end.

Finally Luna lost it and a dark mass began to engulf her. Snowdrop knew something was wrong and rushed into the room.

"Luna!" She yelled.

Celestia panicked at the sight of her sister. Luna did not seem to see or even hear Snowdrop as the mass completely covered her. Celestia quickly covered Snowdrop by shielding her with her wings. When Celestia watched she saw the horrible sight of her sister as Nightmare moon.

"HAHAHAHA! Now everypony shall know the power of my night." She called as she used her magic on the night sky.

Celestia acted fast and quickly took Snowdrop to her room. "Stay here?" Celestia instructed.

"What happened? Where is Luna?" Snowdrop said sounding very worried.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Celestia told her. She closed the door then whispered, "I hope."

With that she flew off and the battle with her sister began. The battle continued for what seemed like forever. Celestia hated battling her sister but currently she was taken over by her negative energy and if she went loss who knows what would befall Equestria. Celestia at the last minute gathered all her energy and finally released it on Nightmare moon, imprisoning her in the moon.

She flew back to a very scared and very worried Snowdrop. "What happened?"

Celestia couldn't speak. She could not bare to tell her what she had to do to Luna. All she could do was wrap her arms and wings around the shaking filly and whisper, "Everything will be all right." As she said this a tear shed from her eye and Snowdrop could feel it. At this point she just knew what had happened. She then hugged Celestia back and they both shed many tears of what had happened to Celestia's sister and Snowdrops friend.

Currently Princess Luna could only think of that story. She regretted having Snowdrop experience that. She also regretted she was not able to say sorry or goodbye when it was time for Snowdrop to leave forever.

Luna wished there was a way for her to finally release these regrets but she knew she could not. Well that was what she originally thought. She suddenly remembered the event that happened to Twilight and the pony named Starlight and thought maybe she could have a chance. It was slim but it was a chance.

Early the next morning she made her way to Twilight's castle. When she left Princess Celestia was watching and she smiled at the sight and walked off.

When Luna arrived all seven ponies and spike were quite surprised to see her. It was very rare if not unheard of for Princess Luna to show up uninvited and with no warning.

"Twilight and Starlight I ask for your help." She then looked at the other stunned ponies and finished with, "Alone please."

All the ponies but Twilight and Starlight left the room and the three began to talk. Luna described Snowdrop and the regret she had for leaving her with a terrible last memory of her. She even stated that she deeply wished to make it right. She then proceeded to ask the two if it would be possible to send her to a time with Snowdrop, even for a short while, so she can make things right.

Twilight and Starlight looked at each other. They were not sure on if it was even possible to send a pony thousands of years in the past. They knew it was indeed possible to send a pony back quite a bit but they were not sure how far back and even if it was successful there was no telling how long that pony could remain there. After a while it showed on their faces that they did not think it was possible but before either could speak Luna spoke.

"Please. Even if the chances are slim I wish to give it a try." She was practically begging them and since it was Luna they knew she was serious. They looked at each other and silently agreed on giving it a shot.

They went to the map room and as they prepared to send Luna on her way Starlight felt a little uneasy. This was the spell that caused so much trouble in the past. She never thought she would be be doing the spell again but it was for Princess Luna so she got over it and began to build up her magic. Twilight did the same and since Luna learned the spell too she gave her magic as well to make it stronger. Suddenly a huge portal opened up over Luna and she began to levitate into it. Then suddenly she and the portal disappeared. Now Twilight and Starlight hoped she would be able accomplish her goal.

Luna was going through the portal but it didn't take long for her to exit it. She looked around at her surroundings and she could definitely tell she was in the past but she didn't know if she was far back enough. She hoped she was in a time where Snowdrop was still there. To her the only way to find out was to search.

She flew high above to avoid stand out to all the pony folk on the ground. She searched high and low for any sign that Snowdrop was still there. She looked all day and finally she just had to stop and rest.

"Is she even here?" She began to worry. What if she didn't go back far enough? What if Snowdrop wasn't even in this town? What if she was already too late?"

All these thoughts swirled in her head until she noticed something odd about her. She looked at her hoof and it was see through. It looked like it was disappearing. She knew her time in this time was very limited and she had to find Snowdrop, if she was even there, as fast as she could.

Suddenly something fell on to Luna. She looked up and saw that snow was beginning to fall. One after another they fell and it was at this point Luna figured that the best chance to find Snowdrop, if she was there, was go to the sky.

She stretched out her wings and flew up high above the clouds. There she saw the pegisi working on helping the snow fall. She even got a glimpse of a pony in a house right by the edge of the cloud. This pony looked so familiar Luna had to get closer. Upon looking into the old house she finally found who she was looking for.

Inside in bed was a very old and very weak pony. With the light blue and white mane and tail there was no doubt in Luna's mind that it was Snowdrop. She was overjoyed to see her friend again she just wished she didn't see her like this. It was obvious her time was running out just like Luna's.

She flow to the door and knocked. She was nervous while she waited for a reply. When there was none she knocked one more time then let herself in. She slowly opened the door and looked inside. She was so scared to meet her friend again. What if she forgot about her? What if she didn't forgive her? What if she hated her? All these thoughts scared her but she had to hurry and try to make things right, so she walked up to the bed.

"Snowdrop?" She whispered to the sleeping pony.

Slowly the ponies eyes opened. "Yes who is it?" She said in a slow and soft voice.

"It is me. It is Luna." Luna said nervously.

"Luna?" It took awhile for Snowdrop to remember but when she did a smile instantly appeared on her face. "Your ok. I always knew you would be." I tear formed in her eye. She then tried to sit up.

"No please. Rest." She said as she stopped her friend from getting up. "I can not stay here long but there is something I wish to tell you." Snowdrop laid there and listened. "I am so sorry for what became of me. I wish I could change what happened but I can't and I wanted to let you know that even after all these years you are still the best friend I ever had."

Snowdrop smiled at Luna. "I know. I were just confused, upset, and scared. I know that more than anyone. Thank you for telling me and even though I was not able to see you or be with you I always counted you as a very dear friend. Even now I think of you as a friend."

Her words were slow and steady but they were clear. With each word Luna couldn't help but cry. She was so happy she could finally apologize to her and she was so happy that even now they were friends. Suddenly Luna noticed that she was disappearing.

"It is time for me to go. It was great to see you one last time." Luna said smiling.

"It was great to see you too Luna." With that Luna disappeared and she ended up in the portal again. Now she was on her way back to her time.

In an instant she was back. Once she was back Twilight and Starlight instantly asked, "So did it work?"

Luna looked at them and smiled. "Yes thank you so much." One last tear formed in her eye before she said she had to leave. She thanked the two of them one more time and flew off.

When she arrived home her sister was waiting for her at the front door. She was carrying something in her arm and she had a grin on her face.

"Luna, there is something I feel like I should give you now. Please follow me." She said. Luna was confused but followed her sister.

Right after the door closed behind them Celestia asked, "So you finally went and visited Snowdrop?"

Luna was surprised, "How did you know?"

Celestia giggled and said, "Just wait one minute and I will explain everything."

Luna didn't want to wait but she did not want to argue with her, so she just follow silently. After a few minuted Celestia led Luna to the room dedicated to Snowdrop. Luna was confused.

"Why are we here? What do you have there?" She pointed to the thing Celestia was holding. "And how did you know I visited Snowdrop?"

"I know because she told me." Celestia said looking up at the stain glass of Snowdrop. "Right before she moved on she told me you visited her. At first I didn't believe her and thought it was a dream of hers but something just told me that somehow you were indeed able to see you. I didn't know how but I did. Then she gave me this." Celestia showed a small box to Luna. "She said that I should give it to you only after you show her again. Now that you have here you go."

Luna grabbed onto the small box and opened it up. When she looked inside she could not help but cry again. Inside were peice of paper cut into the shape of Snowflakes. When she took one out she was surprised to see a simple message on it.

"I wish Luna is ok." One said.

"I would like to see Luna again." Another said.

Luna read many of them and each one said she wished to see Luna again. All this time Snowdrop wished to see you and finally her wish came true. Finally at the very bottom of the box was a snowflake that looked like Snowdrops first snowflake and when she read it she cried with happiness.

"Dear Luna,

My wish finally came true. I was so happy to see you again. I know our last moment was short but it was the happiest time in my live. I hope you continue to be well. And Luna I hope you continue to give ponies your beautiful nights.

Love your best friend Snowdrop."

Celestia looked at her crying sister. "She always believed ponies should wish on the snow and each night she did. Each time she made a new snowflake she would write a wish on a snowflake shaped paper. Since she always believe you would return her main wish was to see you again."

Luna cried harder as Celestia explained this. She was now happy to see her friend again, to be able to say sorry to her, and now she was happy she was able to fulfill her friends wish. And from now on she would cherish each wish she made.

"Good bye and thank you Snowdrop." Luna said.


End file.
